Drive My Soul
by xxTinaSparrow
Summary: After seventeen long years of Amy Rose having the worst luck, something good finally happens. Could this trigger more bad things or is Amy finally going to get a break?
1. Chapter 1

**Drive My Soul**

**- One -**

I was already in the elevator by the time I remembered I had forgotten my textbooks. "Shit," I muttered to myself.

I pressed the button to go back to the ninth floor. At least I didn't have to do too much more walking. I had recently developed a deep hatred for walking... mostly because my leg was broken.

The elevator doors opened and I slowly made my way back to my apartment. I unlocked the door and grabbed my textbooks which where on the counter.. Where I had set them just under five minutes ago.

I headed back to the elevator, locking my door on the way out.

My phone suddenly buzzed. I took it out and read the text I had got from Shadow. Meet me at our corner at 8:30. Don't be late.

I looked at the time. It was already twenty minutes past eight. I cursed under my breath. I was going to miss the bus.

Once the elevator stopped, I rushed out of the apartment building as fast as my crutches allowed, only to see the bus turn the corner.

I sighed, fighting off the urge to hit the wall with one of my crutches. I took my phone out and called the only person who would ever consider given me a lift: Cosmo. She drove past the apartment building everyday, so hopefully it wouldn't be too much trouble.

"Hello?" Cosmo's voice said.

"Cosmo, hey, it's Amy. I missed the bus. Can you give me a ride to school?"

"Sure. I'll be a little late, though."

I held in a sigh. Shadow was _not_ going to like this. "That's no problem!"

"Great, I'll be there soon." The line suddenly went dead.

"Bye," I rolled my eyes and put my phone back in my pocket. I walked over to the front steps of the building and sat down, waiting for Cosmo.

Ten minutes later, a green car stopped at the side of the road, just in front of me. Cosmo's green

car. I got up off the dirty steps and into her car. "Thank you so much Cosmo! I don't know what I would have done if you said no."

"Why can't you drive?"

"Look at my leg. Does it look like I can drive?"

She nodded without looking, "it's possible."

"Not for me. I'd probably get my foot stuck in the gas pedal and I wouldn't be able to stop. Then I'd drive off a cliff."

"I don't think there's any cliffs you can drive off of."

"I'd find one."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "How'd you break it?"

"I fell." _Story of my life._

"Be more careful."

I nodded, "I can only try."

After a few more minutes of silence, Cosmo pulled up to the school. She stopped the car as close to the doors as she could. "After school, if you want, I can show you how to drive without driving off a cliff."

"Alright, thanks."

She nodded, "I'll pick you up here at three o'clock."

"Okay. See you then," I got out it the car and hobbled off into the school.

"You're late," a voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see Shadow. I smiled, but quickly wiped it off my face when I saw how angry he was. "I'm sorry. I forgot my textbooks, an missed the -"

"You wouldn't be able to show up on time if it would save your life," he growled.

I looked down at the ground. I hated it when he was mad. There was no way to prevent it, though. Even if I had shown up on time, he would have had a reason to yell at me.

"Well, come on. You've made us both late!"

I slowly followed behind him with my head bowed down, as he led the way to our class.

**X**

I sat down beside Shadow, who was sitting with all his usual friends, at their usual table in the cafeteria. I didn't bother to remember their names. None of them even liked me, and it wasn't like Shadow ever talked about them. We were just strangers who wanted to sit with Shadow, though they probably knew a lot about me.

"Damn, she's hot," Shadow said, checking out some girl.

I rolled my eyes, "you know I'm sitting right here, right?" What guy says something like that in front of his girlfriend?

"So?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

I shook my head, not wanting to get into it. He turned his head back towards the girl and continued to check her out.

"If you don't like it, you don't need to be here," one of his friends said.

I looked over at Shadow to see if he was with or against what his friend just said. He was clearly too busy undressing the girl with his eyes, so I got up. "Alright," I mumbled before turning to walk away.

Unfortunately, yet expected, I bumped into someone. Their drink spilled onto the both of us. I

gasped, "I'm so sorry!"

"Whatever!" the person nearly yelled. He walked off, looking quite pissed off.

I sighed and looked back over at Shadow. He was looking down at his table, shaking his head. His friends suddenly started to laugh, probably at something Shadow said, which was probably about me. I groaned and left.

**X**

"What's on your mind? You seem... down," I asked Shadow, as we walked out of the school.

"None of your business," he growled.

I frowned. "Alright, sorry for caring?"

He said nothing in response.

"Well... I heard this joke about penguins in Antarctica, want to hear it?" I paused, "wait... crap! I just gave it away."

He sighed.

"What?" I didn't want to know what was wrong, if he was going to lash out at me, but it was sort of my job to ask. Wether I did or didn't ask, he would get mad at me, as usual.

"You can't do anything right, can you?"'

I stopped walking. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"You're never on time. You forget everything. You're the clumsiest person I know. You can't even tell a damn joke!"

"I-I'm sorry."

"Whatever," he began to walk off in the opposite direction.

"Do you want to hang out later?" I called after him. I hated fighting with him. I wanted things to go back to how they were before he became so... mean.

"No."

"Why?"

"Busy."

"Doing what?"

"_Chicks_."

I felt my heart drop. _Ouch_. I watched him walk away until he was out of sight.

Something which sounded like a car honking from behind me nearly gave me a heart attack. I turned around to see Cosmo's car, with Cosmo waiting inside. I sighed and climbed in.

"That's your boyfriend?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you not hear what he said to you?"

"Did you?"

She rolled her eyes as she started to head back to my place. "Amy, I don't know you that well, but you can't let anyone talk to you like that. That's just... wrong."

"It was just a fight. No big deal."

"It takes two to fight. He flat out put you down. That's kind of a big deal."

"It doesn't -"

"He's only going to get worse as time goes on. Leave him while you can."

I sighed, ending the conversation.

A few minutes later, we were back at my house.

I led Cosmo to where my pink car sat. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Relax, Amy. The chances of your foot getting stuck are so slim. It's almost impossible," she opened my car for me.

"Almost. I can make that quite possible."

"Just focus on living, alright?"

I sighed ad got in the car, "alright."

"Now, just put your foot over here," she leaned in the car, and carefully moved my broken leg out of the way. "That doesn't hurt, does it?"

I shook my head.

"Good! If you don't move it, you should be good."

"Thanks. I think I'll stick to taking the bus for now, but I'd I need to use this, I guess, it's possible."

She nodded, "have some more faith in yourself. Don't let Shadow bring you down."

I sighed.

"I get it, sorry. I'll go now."

"Alright... Thanks for everything."

"Not a problem," she waved as she walked back to her car.

**X**

I looked at the clock hanging on my wall. It was only five o'clock. I sighed. Time was gong by so

slowly. I didn't know it was possible to be this bored.

If I could walk, I would go for walk in the park, but that wasn't exactly possible.

I looked back at the wall. Only one minute had passed. "Ugh!"

My leg was not about to cause me to die of boredom. I got up and headed to my car. If I couldn't go for a walk, I'd go for a drive. Maybe I'd end up somewhere interesting.

I got in my car and started driving slower than usual, and extra carefully. With my recent bad luck, I really would drive off a cliff.

I ended up at a park. It was completely empty, which was nice. There wouldn't be any unwanted noises or stupid people. I laid down on a bench and looked up at the clouds. They were so beautiful. They were moving pretty fast.

I tried to make out a shape in the clouds, but didn't have much luck. I managed to see one bunny ear, a long tail, and a long, thin body. It didn't look like anything, though.

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice. I sat up and looked around. In the middle of the park was Shadow and that girl he was checking out earlier. I didn't think he meant it when he said he was going to be 'doing chicks.'

"Shadow?" I called out, standing up.

Shadow turned around, looking like he had just been caught robbing a bank. He quickly covered it up with anger. He turned back around, ignoring me.

"Who's she?" the girl asked.

"I don't know," he muttered.

"Shadow," I repeated, walking over to them with my crutches.

He shot me a warning look. I knew I was pissing him off, possibly ruining his chances with the girl, but I didn't care. I would live if he did this stuff _without_ me knowing, but not when I did know. That just wasn't okay.

"Why is she following us?" the girl stopped walking, looking at Shadow.

"What do you want!" he snapped at me.

"What are you doing?"

"We're on a date," the girl answered.

A million things ran through my mind as she said those words, but I was too focussed on separating them than anything else. "Why are you on a date with my boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? Shadow, is this true?"

He growled at me in response.

"I can't believe this!" the girl threw her hands up in the air before walking off.

"What the hell, Amy!" Shadow yelled.

"You're on a date with another girl!"

"So what?"

"You're cheating! How would you like if it I dated another guy?"

Shadow took a step towards me so he was right in front of my face. "You will never date another guy."

"Then why can you?"

"No one owns me, that's why."

"You don't own me."

"We'll see about that," he turned around and began walking off, probably to go try and get that girl back. "And we're over!" he yelled.

I sighed. Just once I would like to win. Was that too much to ask?

I headed back to my car. So much for peace in the park.

About twenty minutes after I got home, my phone beeped. I picked it up from the table and read the text. _Amy, we're back together_.

I growled at my phone. Shadow had to stop doing this. I was tired of being on and off with him.

"_Shadow, I just... I hate it here," I cried into his chest.  
><em>"_It'll be okay, Amy," he held me tightly in his arms. "I'll make sure it is."  
><em>"_What're we going to do?"  
><em>"_Whatever it takes," he kissed my forehead._

I wiped a tear away from my eye, and sighed. What went so wrong?

**A/N: Lalala, another story...**

**I'm a little insane.**

**Anyways, poor Amy.**

**Stupid Shadow, what an ass. **

**SonAmy will be happening soon... **_**very **_**soon[;**

**In the mean time... Review?{:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Drive My Soul**

**- Two -**

As soon as drove into the school parking lot, I regretted taking my car. All of the handicapped parking spots were taken, along with most of the other ones. The only ones available were _way_ at the back. With a sigh, I parked my car in the closest free spot, which wasn't very close at all.

I got out and started hobbling off towards the school.

Before I could even manage to walk past the car next to mine, a blue hedgehog was standing in front of me. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, and picked me up.

I gasped, "what... What are you doing?"

"Carrying you," he chuckled.

"_Why_?"

"It looks like you hurt yourself pretty bad. You shouldn't have to walk that far."

I rolled my eyes, "that's life."

"It's pretty unfair."

"You can say that again."

"It's pretty unfair."

I looked up at the blue hedgehog, who was grinning. I couldn't help but laugh.

As we headed in the school, I caught a glimpse of Shadow from the corner of my eye. He did _not_ look happy. At all. Somehow, it felt good, almost like I was getting him back for all he's done to me. Usually I would be watching him carry some girl away.

I couldn't deny that part of me wanted him to come get me, to show that he cared, but I also wanted to stay with this blue hedgehog. I didn't even know his name, and he was already the nicest person I had ever met.

"So where am I taking you?" the blue hedgehog asked suddenly.

"Uh, the math room, upstairs. I don't remember what room number it is." I wasn't sure how I could go to a room everyday and not even know the number on the door.

I looked up at the hedgehog who had a rather smug smirk on his face. I looked around not knowing why he was smiling. He hadn't been looking at me, and I didn't say anything funny... unless not knowing the room number was funny. "Why the smile?"

Without replying, he walked into the math room and set me down on the chair I sat in everyday. "You're Amy Rose, aren't you?" he finally responded.

"Have we met?" he didn't look very familiar.. But how did he know my name? First _and_ last.

He sat down three seats to the right and back one. "No, but I've wanted to talk to you for quite some time."

"Why didn't you?"

"You're dating Shadow."

"So that stopped you from coming over and saying hi? Shadow doesn't care much about what I do." A voice inside my head was screaming '_liar._' Shadow didn't care about much, that was true, but he wouldn't let me have any guy friends. He just might have ripped this guy's head off... but he didn't know that, did he?

"It wouldn't go over too well..." he paused. "Just for helping you out, I'm sure he'll kill me."

"Why would he do that? Just yesterday he was cheating on me! Unless he wants me to suffer, forever, then he has no reason to do anything to anyone!"

"He was cheating on you?"

I nodded. "I tried to stop it... but he ended up leaving me over it."

The hedgehog put his feet up on the desk, looking overly content. "So, you're single, now?"

I shook my head, "he... said we were back together."

"He said? He didn't give you a chance to accept or deny the request?"

I laughed, "request? He doesn't give me a chance... with anything."

"Why are you with someone like that? ... I'm sorry, it's not my place to ask."

I looked down, "I guess... I still hope that, deep down, the Shadow that I love is still in there."

Before anything more could be said, Shadow entered the room. "_You!_" he pointed to the blue hedgehog as he began walking over to him.

"Shadow," I grabbed his arm as he walked by me, stopping him. "He didn't do anything."

He jerked his arm away, and continued towards the blue hedgehog. "What is your name?"

"Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Listen, Sonic." Shadow turned his head and looked at me from the corner of his eye. He leaned in and whispered something in Sonic's ear. Sonic nodded, and left.

"What did you say to him?" I asked Shadow.

"None of your business."

"What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _you_? Are you stupid?"

I looked back down, trying to keep the tears from falling. "Sorry," I mumbled. After a few seconds without an answer, I looked back up. He was gone. I was alone. I shook my head. Why was I surprised? Shadow wouldn't waste his time to stay with me. He wouldn't even allow me to spend my time with anyone else.

I sighed and put my head down on my desk. I was so lonely... I didn't want to give up on Shadow, though. The sweet boy I fell in love with had to be in there, somewhere... I was determined to bring him back.

After a few minutes, the bell rang. I couldn't be bothered to pay attention. One day of not paying attention wouldn't hurt too bad. If I didn't already know was being taught, I could catch up easily.

Soon enough, the bell rang, ending the class. Shadow was by my side within the next second... For once. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that he was only with me so Sonic wouldn't be. "Come on. I'll walk you to your next class."

I nodded and got up and began hobbling off beside... well, _behind_ Shadow. "Why are you _so_ slow?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Get rid of these stupid things," he grabbed one of my crutches, causing me to fall. "Look what you did!" He threw my crutch out of my reach. "_Clutzilla_!" He yelled, laughing, along with a lot of other people.

Trying to ignore all of the laughing, I crawled over to grab my crutch. Before I could attempt, and fail to stand up, giving myself further embarrassment, Sonic was by my side. He helped me up off the ground and onto my feet, again.

"Thank you," I whispered. "You don't have to stay with... Clutzilla, though."

"Don't worry about it, I want to."

"What about Shadow?"

"Forget him," he said loud enough for Shadow to hear.

Testing my luck, I smiled, "gladly."

Sonic walked me to my next class, keeping a slow pace with me, without a single complaint. He didn't even _look_ like my slowness was a bother. It was great, to have someone so... nice. Peaceful.

Once school was over, Sonic carried me over to my car, ignoring my protest.

"So, you wanna go somewhere?"

"Where? When?"

"Anywhere, right now?"

"Now? Don't you have your own car? I have mine, I can't leave it."

"I can follow you home and take you out."

I nodded, "alright. That would be... nice."

"Alright, see you," he winked before going off to his own car.

I got in my car, and drove out of the parking lot, making sure Sonic was behind me.

After a few minutes, when it was just Sonic and I on the road, except for a few people behind him, he drove on the left side of the road, beside me. I lowered my window to hear what he was yelling. "You know you're going 50 and the limit is 80, right?"

I laughed, "Yes! But if I go faster, I'm sure I'll drive off a cliff."

"There are no cliffs around here."

"I'll find one! Don't worry!"

He laughed before slowing down and taking his place behind me. I got to my apartment just a couple of minutes later. I got out of my car, and Sonic opened the passenger door of his car. I hopped in. "Where do you want to go?" he said when he got in the car.

"Anywhere."

He began driving, somewhere. "I have no idea where I'm going."

I laughed, "have you never taken anyone anywhere?"

"Well, yeah, but I've never taken _you _anywhere."

"What's so different about me?"

He laughed, awkwardly. "I've had a crush on you for a long time."

"You should have spoken to me! I would have loved to know you..."

"It's not to late, is it?"

I shook my head, "it's never too late." My attention was suddenly taken away, and focussed on something much more interesting - an ice cream store! "Let's go there!" I nearly yelled out of excitement. "I love ice cream!"

Sonic laughed, but drove into the parking lot. "Do you want me to go get it and bring it back?"

I shook my head, "I'm sure I can manage."

"With your crutches?"

I looked at my crutches. I had never tried to carry anything in my hands while walking with them. I was sure that would be easy... but with ice cream? I didn't see the easiness in that. "I'll go sit at a table... Meet you there?"

He nodded, "okay. What do you want me to get?"

I frowned. What did I want? I was in the mood for... "Mint chocolate chip!"

Sonic laughed, "okay." He jumped out of the car and, before I could even grab my crutches, he opened my door and picked me up.

"What are you doing? I know how to walk!"

"I know, but you shouldn't have to."

"It's my own fault that my leg is broken... I fell. You don't need to carry me all the time."

"How'd you fall?"

"I tripped."

"On?"

"The stairs."

"Well, then, whoever made those stairs is to blame."

I laughed, "I don't think it works that way."

He set me down on a bench and winked. "I'll be right back."

"Hurry back!"

He grinned, "gonna miss me?"

"No, I just want ice cream," I laughed.

"Oh, I see how it is!" He laughed, and left to go into the ice cream store.

Only a minuet later, another car pulled into the parking lot. What caught my attention was who came out of the car: Shadow. And another girl... but _Shadow_.

He couldn't see me. He'd know that I was here with someone. He'd know I was here with Sonic!

I quickly, unthinkingly, dove under the picnic table, getting my broken foot caught. Of course. Why wouldn't that happen?

I was too reluctant to move, anymore. Shadow would probably be close enough for me to catch his attention if I moved, so, I stayed laying on my face with my foot stuck in the table.

After another minute, Sonic's voice was calling for me. "Amy, are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said, trying to look at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, rather amused.

"I saw Shadow..."

"Oh. Where is he, now?"

"I can tell you where he isn't, if that's of any use."

Sonic laughed, "come here, give me your hand."

"I can't... reach you," I laughed. "My foot's stuck."

"How did you manage that?"

"The same way I manage the rest of my life."

Sonic sighed, "alright, I'm going to try to get you out. Let me know if I hurt you."

"Okay."

Before I could feel anything, I saw a pair of familiar shoes in front of me. "What is going on?" Shadow asked.

Why me? _Why_ does it _always _have to be _me_? "I fell!" I shouted, before Sonic could say anything. "Sonic was passing by and... was about to help me."

The table was suddenly lifted up in the air... as was my foot. I screamed, "ow!"

Shadow set the table down behind him and picked me up, standing me on my feet. "Leave."

"But I -"

"Now." He took his hands off of me.

I instantly put my hands on his shoulders, keeping me from falling.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't walk without my crutches."

"Where are they?"

I tried to think of an excuse... I couldn't tell him they were in Sonic's car. What good would that do? That would get Sonic as well as I in trouble. Shadow wouldn't be happy, at all. "I lost them..." _Idiot,_ I thought. _What kind of excuse is that? Losing crutches at an ice cream place?_ "Shadow... you love me, right?"

Shadow's face was suddenly... almost afraid. "Love is stupid," he muttered, as his facial expression slowly went back it's emotionless expression.

"Can you carry me? Drive me home? I'm sure my crutches will show up, sometime. Maybe tonight at seven?"

Shadow frowned.

"My horoscope. It said I'd find something useful tonight... at seven."

"You and your stupid horoscopes. Come on," he grabbed my arm and led the way to his car. It wasn't exactly helpful... I had to hop on my foot the whole way there. I tried to look back at Sonic but I almost lost my balance... which would give Shadow another reason to yell at me. I sighed.

Why couldn't Shadow be as sweet and gentle as Sonic?

Sonic... Why did I feel like I needed to see him again? I didn't want to be away from him...

**A/N: I don't know what to say about this... LOL.**

**So.. I guess all I can say is... review? [=**


End file.
